Goodbye For Now, Or Maybe Forever
by BlackWingedDemon
Summary: Jack was done with everything and anything to do Showdowns and Wu and evil. So he decides to take a vacation with some friends in another part of the world. Thinking no one would care anyway, Jack tells no one he is leaving. Soon both the Xiaolin and Heylin sides begin to wonder what happened to the boy genius. And they may find out soon when a new powerful Wu activates. Chack
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, if I did there would be Chack in every episode. I own none of the characters except the mentioned OC's**

_**Bold Italics-Text messages**_

_Italics with ' '-Thoughts_

_Plain Italics-Flashbacks _

I hope you all enjoy! This is my first Xiaolin Showdown fic and I'm excited to finally be writing again after a long time! I've had this head canon about Jack having like friends in another part of the world from online since he's kind of a loner and only has his computers and Jack-bots for comfort (Don't ask why it just popped in my brain meats one day and never left). I've combined this with another head canon of Jack disappearing and everyone slowly losing their shit over finding him. I'll try to update this story every week if I can. But I'm lazy so that may not always happen. *sorry 'bout it* ~BlackWingedDemon

**Full Summary: **Jack was done with everything and anything to do Showdowns and Wu and evil. So he decides to take a vacation with some friends in another part of the world. Thinking no one would care anyway, Jack tells no one he is leaving. After days with no sign of Jack, the monks decide to check on him only to find his house empty with no sign of him or mention of where he went. Word spreads quickly of Jack's disappearance and soon both the Xiaolin and Heylin sides begin to wonder what happened to the boy genius. And they may find out soon when a new powerful Wu activates and sends them directly to where Jack has been trying to get away and having the time of his life. And contemplating whether or not to ever go back. Eventual Chack, mentions of JackxOC, and possible side pairing of RaixClay.

* * *

><p><em>Jack Spicer was done. Finished. Through. Just completely and totally done with everything in this world and the next.<em>

_The evil boy genius flopped down on the black couch in his lab and sighed loudly to the empty room. Wuya had left long ago, the Jack-bots that hadn't been destroyed today had been put away after clearing the damage done to his home from today's Showdown. Which he had lost. Again._

_Jack sat up slowly, muscle aching. Slipping off his coat and kicking off his oversized boots, he took his beloved goggles off his head and set them aside on the coffee table next to the couch. "Dammit...I'm so tired of losing to those Xiaolin losers! Stupid monks! Stupid Wuya and her double crossing-ness! And stupid Chase Young and his sexy, stupid, sexy face! He didn't even look at me when I asked for his help! I could have died under that rock!"_

_Jack sighed heavily again, a pale arm covering his closed eyes as he layed back on the black leather of the couch. "...I bet they wouldn't even care if I died. Hell they wouldn't even notice. Well, maybe they'd notice when I didn't come to Showdowns or raid their Wu vault for a while, but they wouldn't care. They'd all be happy if I was gone." Jack thought about this for a moment, and it only served to worsen his mood. "Maybe it'd be better if I wasn't around.."_

_Suddenly Jack phone went off, alerting him to he had a new message. Opening and unlocking his phone he read the text and a small smile made its way onto his face._

_**Trevor-Hey sexy ;) we all missed u last night. U should come see us sometime!**_

_The red haired genius smiled as he read it again and again. He wanted to visit, he really did, but he had so much to do here. He had to fix the Jack-bots and steal his Wu back and..and..and what? What did he really have to do that couldn't wait until later? Hadn't he just had a pity party of one about how no one would care if he left? So its not like he'd be missed if he went away for a few days. In that moment Jack Spicer decided to take a few days off from Showdowns and Wu stealing and dealing with everyone else. He was going to take a little vacation. Quickly he texted Trevor back._

_**Jack-Hey yourself ;P I'll be over this weekend. I'll leave tonight and see you by tomorrow ok?**_

_Almost immediately after sent it came a reply._

_**Trevor-Woah really?! Sweet! But what about the whole "evil ruling the world and showdowns" thing?**_

_**Jack-I've decided to take a break from that for awhile. I'll see you soon.**_

_**Trevor-Awesome! I'll tell everyone ur coming!**_

_Jack set down his phone and got up from the couch. Quickly going to his room and packing a few things, he got on his laptop and booked a first class flight for Paris, France for later that evening. The Spicer name and money came in handy sometimes. Jack instructed a few of his working Jack-bots to watch the house while he was gone. He then took one last look around his beloved lab, before heading to the airport via his heli-pack. "I feel like I should let someone know I'm leaving, say goodbye...nah, who would I tell? The monks? They'd throw a party. Wuya'd make rude remarks. And Chase...he wouldn't care. Nah, they'd all be happy I'm leaving. I won't tell anyone, I'll just leave." And he did._

* * *

><p><em>Jack boarded his plane later that evening and watched the sun set as the plane took off for Paris. "Goodbye China, for now." he said aloud, and then thought. 'Or maybe, forever'.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. I wish. **

Holy shit I managed to update! I started this chapter and then lost interest and finally decided I needed finish it. So here it is! Total crap but I hope you all like it! This turned out a bit longer than I expected and would have been longer but I decided to stop with it as is and put more stuff with the monks in future chapters.

I hope all American readers had a safe and happy 4th of July and didn't have any fireworks go off in your face like my friend did, or have any almost hit you as they went off like I did. Some seriously close calls with fireworks this year, yikes.

Slightly mentioned OCs will make more of an appearance and be introduced in the next chapter.

_**Bold Italics-Text messages**_

_Italics with ' '-Thoughts_

_Plain Italics-Flashbacks_

P.S. Lets play spot the reference!

* * *

><p><strong>One Week Later<strong>

One week. 7 full days.

That's how long it took for anyone to notice Jack was gone. Surprisingly it was Hannibal Bean who made the observation, during a showdown no less. As the miniature epitome of evil arrived on scene to battle for the newly activated Wu, he noticed a certain self proclaimed evil boy genius wasn't to be found. He thought nothing of it, but chose to voice it anyway.

"So, Spicer decided not to show to this one?" he drawled "What a pity, can't say I blame the boy though, he's hopeless."

This made all the others pause for a moment, and the same thought crossed all their minds at once. No one had seen pale hide nor flamboyant hair of the goth. "Actually, we have not seen Spicer for several days now." Omi stated. "Neither have I." said Wuya, thoughts just now crossing to when she had last seen the young albino. "In fact I haven't seen him since last week."

"I too have not seen Spicer," said Chase, still in fighting pose. "I have received no unexpected annoying visits nor have I seen him at any showdown this past week."

"Wait..so no one knows where the kid is?" Dojo asked aloud, a collective of heads shaking "no" answering him. "Well he couldn't have just disappeared!"

"Perhaps not" Hannibal Bean said as he hopped down from Ying-Ying, "but now is not the time to worry about it. This Wu is mine!" And with that everyone once again pushed Jack Spicer to the backs of their minds and continued on with the showdown. Which the monks won, much to the chagrin of the three Heylin present. As they flew back to the temple however, Kimiko was the first to voice what they all began to think. "Maybe we should go check on Jack..ya know, make sure he didn't kill himself with one of his projects or something." The boys nodded in agreement as Dojo headed to Jack's house, shrinking down as he landed.

"Well it looks empty from out here. Not a Jack-bot in site." said Rai as they walked to the house. "Perhaps we should knock?" Omi asked, looking to his fellow monks for some clue as to what to do next. Clay looked around at the front of the house. All the blinds on the windows were shut, giving them no indication if any life was inside. "Spicer's not just gonna let us in the front door, if he's even here." "Agreed, perhaps we should go in the back?" Omi asked. They went around the back of the mansion, all the windows having the same shut up appearance. Kimiko quickly jimmied the lock to the back door and they all stepped into the massive and largely unused kitchen of Jack Spicer's home.

"Hello?" Kimiko's voice seemed to echo through the dark, empty house. "Well looks like no one's home! Let's go!" Raimundo turned to go as he spoke. "Hold on there pardner, we haven't even checked his lab yet. He's probably got his music too loud ta hear us." Rai grumbled but agreed with the cowboy. The Xiaolin warriors made their ways down to the lab, but no blaring bass or screamed lyrics of Jack's usual iPod shuffle list could be heard as they made their way down to the lab the albino practically lived in.

The door creaked as it opened to reveal the lab in the same state it always appeared to be in, minus a certain goth dressing teen. And the Jack-bots that could usually be seen around the house at any given day. Where the hell were all the Jack-bots? They should have had to destroy some by now.

"Guys! Look at this!" Dojo sat holding open the door to another room, which housed all the Jack-bots that should have been attacking them. "Looks like Spicer put away his toys for once."

"Yeah but, why?" Kimiko asked as she swiped a thin layer of dust off the work table with her finger. "Clearly Jack hasn't been home for awhile now, but where'd he go? And why didn't he say anything to anyone about it?" "Perhaps he did not want us to know where he was going." Omi thought aloud as he inspected the lifeless bots hanging neatly in their storage spaces. The dragon of the wind scoffed "Please, where would Spicer go that he wouldn't tell anybody about? For that fact where would Spicer even go?" "I don't know, but I bet I can find out." said Kimiko as she picked something off a coffee table.

"Look at this! It's Jack's laptop, he must have left it behind. I can hack into it and find out where he is or might be!" she stated proudly as she held up the plain looking laptop.

The monks left the empty Spicer mansion, Jack's laptop in tow, and returned to the temple where they informed Master Fung of Jack's disappearance and their findings at his home. This earned them a good luck in their search and an extra hour of chores for breaking and entering Jack's house.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in a studio apartment in Paris, Jack Spicer sat among familiar faces, and truly enjoyed himself for the first time in forever. He lay in bed, which consisted of a few mattresses on the floor and a blanket mainly being hogged by the body next to his, though he didn't mind, and thought about his life back in China for the first time in a week.<p>

'_I wonder if they've noticed I'm gone..no, probably not. Not that they'd care anyway. Gah! Stop it Jack! You're here to have fun and forget about all those losers!'_ He rolled over, back to the other body, to look out the window. He looked up at the bright crescent moon surrounded by stars._ 'I wonder what Chase is doing'_ was his final thought before he drifted into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

First I'd like to apologize for the confusion with chapter/story mix up. It was really late (meaning like 2-3 in the morning)when I tried to update my Bleach story and thus mixed it up with this story and uploaded the new chapter for that story to this one.

Second I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed to tell me of my mix up because it probably would have taken me a lot longer to notice my mistake if no one had said anything.

This chapter is a little bit shorter mainly for the fact I wasn't entirely sure what to do here. I have more with the monks already planned out but decided to not put it in this chapter and save it for the next. SO have a flashback instead! I know I said I'd give you a little more with the OC's but again I couldn't figure out where to go with this so you only get a little more about Trevor,which is half of what I promised..I think lol.

Hope you enjoy and sorry again for the confusion!

* * *

><p><em>Jack looked around the airport as he stepped off the plane. People bustled about everywhere,a female voice rang out over the intercom in French then in English. Finally he spotted him, a tall slender young man leaning against a window of the terminal, stance relaxed, head of half shaven blue tipped hair bobbing to the music probably blaring from his earbuds. <em>

_Jack smiled as he stepped over to the man and clapped in the mans face, startling him out of his day dream world. "Jesus!" he exclaimed as he took out his earbud and looked up at the boy genius. Jack laughed and smiled "Hey you. Miss me?" The young man smiled back and pulled Jack into an embrace that he gladly returned "Not at all." he joked. _

"_Oh whatever, you know your life just isn't complete without me Trevor." Trevor laughed "No, I suppose I couldn't. Glad to have you here man, we've missed you." "I've missed you guys too. So, where's everybody else?" _

"_Back at the new place." Trevor answered as he picked up one of Jack's bag and they made their way out of the airport. "Finally found a bigger place?" "Yeah, though since we had to take on a few more people to make rent on it there isn't really a big space difference. But they're all alright, and some of them barely come home at night anyway so we manage." _

_Jack gave him a worried look. "Sounds like you're pretty crowded. I'm not going to be a burden am I?" Trevor chuckled and placed Jack's bag in the back of a slightly beat up and old van. "Of course not! We're happy to have you. We've really missed you man." Jack smiled and climbed in the passenger's seat "I've missed you guys too. So, what have I missed?"_

_Trevor did all the talking as the drove from the airport, and Jack hung on every word as all thoughts of evil doing and Shen Gong Wu faded from his mind._


	4. Chapter 4

Oki so I know I'm a little late on the update but I had good reason! I got busy..then lazy, then busy again, and then lazy again. And right now I'm busy again preparing for move in day this Sunday at my University. My classes start on Tuesday and I'm super nervous. I feel like first day of high school all over again.

Anyway, I don't really know how much updating I'll be able to do while at college. and it's been awhile since I've updated so I present to you a longer than the previous chapter chapter. I hope you all enjoy!

Warning: drug use. If this makes you uncomfortable feel free to skip that part or not read it,but please don't bitch at me for putting it in my story. I don't care and will not change it.

* * *

><p>~*Batman announcer voice* Meanwhile! Back at the Xiaolin Temple!~<p>

Kimiko frantically typed away, switching between her laptop and Jack's, while the boys sat around the porch with Master Fung. "Find anything yet Kimiko?" Rai asked boredly to the air. Kimiko growled and replied with a hint of venom in her voice "As I said the last 5 times, I'll let you know when I find something!" "OK! Geez.."

"If you ask me I think Spicer took off." Dojo said nonchalantly as he poured Master Fung more tea. Clay's eyebrow raised under his bangs, "what makes ya say that?" "Well the way his house was, seems like he just left. Maybe the kid just needed a break from all the Showdowns and Heyling vs. Xiaolin stuff for awhile. I know I do.."

"Perhaps," Master Fung said as he sipped his tea. "But perhaps something more serious happened."

"What'd ya mean?" "Well Spicer's parents are loaded right?" Rai answered for the Xiaolin Master, sitting up, "Maybe somebody took Jack to get to them." "Would someone really do that?" Omi, asked the old master, not wanting to belief people could be so cruel.

Master Fung sighed. "I'm afraid it could be possible, Omi. People will do horrible things for money if they are filled with greed." Omi looked down at the ground, a little faith in humanity lost.

"Maybe we should try an' ask Jack's parents. They might know where he is." suggested Clay. Kimiko shook her head, "Doubt it. As far as I can tell aside from brief contacts about holiday social events and bank transfers, there's like no contact between Jack and his parents. Hasn't been for years! Wow, that's..really sad."

"Ok, so his parents won't be any help. And Spicer doesn't have any friends." "You might be wrong there too Rai. Look at this!"

They all rushed over to crowd around the raven haired girl who held up Jack's laptop. "I found emails, going back at least 5 years between Jack and some people, mainly some guy named Trevor." Rai snickered and joked "Maybe its his boyfriend." "You may actually be right Raimundo.." "Huh?" "Some of these emails seem pretty...friendly, if you know what I mean.." Dojo held up his hands and shook his head in disbelief "Wait wait wait, Jack Spicer, Chase Young's biggest fanboy and practically stalker, has a boyfriend?" "I guess so. Theres a couple recent videos he sent Jack that all end with "I love you's" or "I miss you's". As far as I can tell anyway, my French is a little rusty."

"So, this boyfriend of his..ya think he'd know where Jack is? Or maybe, he's got Jack with 'im?" Clay offered. "Maybe he can tell us where ta find Spicer."

Raimundo paused for a moment before saying, "Guys..why are we trying so hard to find Spicer anyway? I mean, it's _Spicer. _Maybe we're better off with him gone." "Rai!" Kimiko said shocked and a bit angrily. "What? I'm just saying! He's on the Heylin side, and with him gone its one less we have to fight for Wu! I'm just sayin that Spicer being gone might not be such a bad thing!"

"...perhaps Raimundo is right. Jack Spicer being away leaves one less on the Heylin side. Perhaps we should not kiss a present trout on the lips."*

Everyone paused to process and translate what the little bald monk had said before Kimiko spoke up "Look a gift horse in the mouth." "Maybe so..but still, I don't like not knowin what happened ta Spicer." Clay said. Raimundo trembled slightly with inner anger(*cough* and jealousy *cough cough*). "Oh yeah?! And why're you so concerned about him huh?! You like him or somethin?!" "What? No, Rai thats not what I meant by it at all! I just don't like the thought that he just up and disappeared fer no reason! People don't do that!"

Kimiko looked worried between the two while her inner fangirl squealed in delight. _'OMG~! Rai's jealous of Clay being so concerned about Spicer! Could this be..a love triangle?! And what about Jack's obvious crush on Chase? And this guy Trevor thats supposedly Jack's boyfriend! A love..pentagon?'_

While Kimiko contemplated the yaoi geometry potentially going on, Omi stepped in to stop Raimundo and Clay from arguing. "Please, do not fight my friends. Raimundo, Clay is just being the nice person that he is and showing concern for others around him. You should not be angry with him." Raimundo huffed and muttered "Fine." The tension lessened but didn't leave.

* * *

><p>Jack walked down the dark hallway, one hand holding Trevor's, the other clenched tightly around a small camera on night vision that had been recording almost all night. Jack wanted to be able to watch the video and remember everything when he went back. If he went back. "Why are we leaving the party?" he asked his blue haired friend. "We aren't," Trevor replied, "We're just going to a smaller part of it." The bluenette led him down the hall and around a corner to a small room with couches and a table in the middle. The air was smoky and hazy, the people on the couches seemed relaxed and giggly.<p>

Trevor sat on an empty couch and Jack sat beside him, turning off and putting the camera in his jacket pocket. Soon a small thin cigarette was passed to them. At least, it looked like a cigarette. Jack knew what it really was, but he didn't care. He watched as Trevor took a hit, then passed it to him.

The redhead slowly smoked from the joint, then passed it back to Trevor who took another hit. He felt all his muscle relax and his brain go a little foggy. He smiled at Trevor, who smiled back. "It's good." the boy genius said. "Its the best around here," Trevor replied, "I'll introduce you to the guy who grows it later. He grows and deals it himself." Jack just gave him another smile and leaned back on the couch, content to just take in the smoky air and laughter of the other people around him.

He was beginning to wonder why he ever got in on the whole Heylin thing in the first place. To impress Chase? Chase didn't give a rats ass about him. For the Wu? He could build things that did the same thing! And probably make money off it too! Jack looked over at Trevor, who was talking in quiet and flirty French to a girl next to him, who giggled every now and again. He was beginning to see why Trevor never joined him when he'd asked him to. This life was easy, and it was fun.

He looked up at the ceiling and thought about his life back in China versus the life he could have here with Trevor. The more he thought about it, the more Trevor and this life seemed to appeal to him. No more worrying about Wu or the monks beating him up, or Wuya being a bitch and betraying him. But it also meant no more Chase Young, the man he'd been pining for for years, the he practically obsessed over. Ok so maybe he _did _obsess over Chase.

"Hey, Trevor." he asked, still looking at the ceiling. "Hm? What is it?" Trevor looked at him. "If you loved a person, but they didn't love you, and you knew it would always be one-sided..what would you do?" Trevor paused before asking "Is this about Chase?" "..." "I'll take your silence as a yes. Well," the bluenette looked down in thought, then back at Jack, "If it were me, I would let him go. Jack, you are very beautiful, and you deserve someone who makes you feel that love you feel for them. Chase Young does not make you do that. He makes you feel pain and loneliness. He doesn't deserve you." Jack still stared at the ceiling, holding back the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "I'm not beautiful.." "You are Jack. Very beautiful, inside and out. And if Chase Young can't see that, then fuck him." Jack contemplated Trevors words, before saying quietly "Thank you..I need some air." Trevor nodded and watched as Jack stood and left the room. going outside into the still night air.

Jack took a few deep breathes and let a few of the tears fall. _'Trevor's right..Chase doesn't deserve me. He won't love me like I love him. It's time to move on.'_ And not just from Chase. It was time to move on from Heylin and Showdowns and Sheng Gong Wu. From China all together. He'd stay with Trevor for awhile longer, until he found his own place. It wasn't like he couldn't afford it. A perk of the Spicer name. He'd have to go back for the rest of his stuff. No, he'd just have his Jack-bots send it to him. He didn't think he could handle going back, not now.

_'I can't believe I'm really doing this. I'm giving up on Chase Young and ruling the world.'_

* * *

><p>*I've been waiting to use that since chapter one XD<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

_***Author's note at bottom***_

* * *

><p><em>'I can't believe I'm really doing this. I'm giving up on Chase Young and ruling the world.'<em>

* * *

><p>Chase Young's golden eyes snapped open as the echo of Jack's voice rang in his head. The beast within him growled. <em>'How dare he! How dare that little runt think he can just leave! He is my MINE!' <em>

The Heylin dragon's eyes glowed with anger as he looked into the pool of water and watched the red haired genius as he leaned against the wall of the building, the Paris streetlamps making his hair even brighter. 'Jack Spicer, you are _mine_!' His many jungle cat servants slunk back into the shadows, trying to keep out of sight of the angry dragon.

Chase clenched his fists in an attempt to calm himself, it wouldn't do any good to fly into a rage and destroy his palace. He stormed away from the water and towards his bedroom, he had packing to do.

* * *

><p>Clay held tight to his hat as the four Xiaolin warriors rode on Dojo's back, headed towards Paris. Kimiko stared down at her computer screen in front of Raimundo, who sat in front of Clay. "We should be in Paris soon, found anything of where Spicer might be?" Dojo asked back to Kimiko who was frantically searching for an answer.<p>

"No," she replied, "I can tell he booked a flight to Paris and that he's staying with this guy Trevor, but theres nothing on who Trevor even is! Ugh, this is more frustrating than losing a Shen Gong Wu!"

"Well does either of 'em say anything bout where they might hang out? Maybe we could find 'em from there." Clay added hopefully. Unknown to him, Raimundo's frown grew at his words. "No, I've gotten nothing on that either" the japanese girl sighed, "And nothing on either of their social medias is giving me any hints. Either I'm losing my skill, or they're both very good at making sure nobody knows their lives. Which begs my question, why? Why are they so secretive about their lives?"

Omi looked back at her "Who knows? Perhaps they have something they wish to hide." "What in tarnation* would Jack Spicer have to hide? He practically tells us his whole plans everytime we show up ta stop 'im!"

"Who cares," Rai said still frowning, "lets just find him and go home. We can get answers later."

The other dragons frowned at Rai's unusual behavior, but didn't say anything as they continued on to Paris.

* * *

><p>-*smut warning, skip if you no want*-<p>

Flashing lights and smoke were thick in the air as hundreds of bodies girated and moved to the loud music. Jack, mind still foggy from earlier, dance near Trevor, completely losing himself in the music and atmosphere around him. He didn't even notice anyone else had joined them until he felt hands on his waist and someone pressed close to him back, making him turn his head to look back at the tall man grinding on him.

The man gave him a small smirk as Jack began to grind back. The redhead moved his body against the other man's, as one of the his hands moved back around the others neck.

The pair continued to move to the pulsating music until another song came on. Or was it the same song? Jack couldn't tell anymore. All he knew was the music and the grinding man,who was currently unzipping the goth's jacket and slipping a hand under his shirt. He was vaguely aware that Trevor could still be nearby and made a note to thank him later for the stuff he gave him.

He turned his head again to look up at the man. In the flashing lights of the dark room all he could make out was blonde hair and dark eyes, before lips met his.

He kissed back, and parted his lips as he felt a gentle bite on his bottom lip. He turned to face the other after a moment of making out to get to him better, feeling the hand that had been under his shirt slip out and grab his ass. The kiss broke as the man pulled back to look at him with a small smirk, before taking his hand and leading him away from the blasting music and dancing crowd. The blonde led him back to the dark city streets, where even the streetlights seemed tired in the late night quiet outside the club.

Jack felt himself be pushed against a wall and a mouth attack his again. He kissed back, tangling his fingers in the man's hair and shirt.

He barely caught a low voice saying a name to him. Jean, such a typical French name, for such a non-French sounding man. He didn't care what the man's name was as long as he hurried up and took him. Jean pulled at Jack's pants, trying to slip them off pale hips, clumsily smashing their lips together again, which would have hurt if he could feel anything but pleasure right now. Crinkling of foil could be heard as the blonde man pulled a small packet of lube out of his back pocket, before turning Jack around to face the wall, his pale cheek pressed against the cool brick of the building. Jean tore open the packet and poured some of the lube of his fingers, before pushing one into him. He almost couldn't feel the finger stretching him, his drug clouded mind unable to focus on much else than the coolness against his cheek and the lips on his ear and neck.

He let out a small moan as Jean sucked a mark in the juncture of his shoulder and neck, whimpering when teeth gently sunk down into the same spot. At least Jean was better at this than he originally thought, or maybe the drugs in his system made it impossible to feel anything but pleasure, he wasn't sure anymore.

Another finger soon joined the first at stretching him, moving in and out of him. The fingers grazed against that spot inside him, making the goth arch his back and let out a low moan.

"Hurry," he pleaded, pushing back on the fingers.

The blonde man smirked and pushed another finger in, then another, stretching him out until Jack was moaning and squirming against the wall.

Finally the fingers were removed from him, and he felt Jean push his cock into him. Jack let out a low moan and dug his nails into the brick of the wall, pleasure washing over his drug fueled body. Hands gripped his hips tightly as the other man started to thrust at a fast and uneven pace. The sound of skin slapping skin echoed in the alley behind them, almost covering the heavy panting and moaning. "Faster" the redhead pleaded, and Jean quickened his pace, occasionally hitting Jack's prostate, making him moan louder.

Jack reached down to stroke himself, Trevor would come looking for him if he didn't head back soon. They needed to hurry. Jean slammed into him harder and faster, hips stuttering with their thrusts. He was getting close already. Jack quickened the pace of his hand, helping to bring himself closer to the edge.

A low groan was all he heard behind him before Jeans hips stopped moving and warmth filled him. Jack let out a choked cry before cumming on the wall in front of him.

For a while both simply stood in the alley, panting and trying to regain their composure, before Jean slowly pulled out, redid his pants and left. Jack too fixed him clothes, but remained in the alley, thinking and regaining his mind as the drugs Trevor had given him began to feel like they were wearing off. He stepped out of the alley back into the dark streets toward to party, where Trevor stood waiting for him, blue hair shining in the artificial light of the streetlamps, smoking as he leaned against the cold brick of a building.

"You ready to go?" he asked the redhead. Jack nodded, and they headed back to Trevor's car.

Later, laying in bed beside his sleeping blue haired friend, Jack stared at the moonlit wall across from him, thinking of Chase Young, and wondering if he would have cared what Jack had done with Jean. 'Probably not, he'd think I was disgusting and disgraceful giving myself to a random stranger, wasting my time with such a frivolous thing as sex' he thought in Chase's voice. He laughed quietly to himself, before closing his eyes and falling into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author note: Sorry my lovelies! I know I've been gone for a while now and I very much apologize. When I started this story I was beginning my first year of college, and now I'm sitting up uploading this when I should be packing the last of my stuff to move out of my dorm in the morning. So yeah, school got in the way a lot and finals prevented me from finishing and uploading this sooner, but I'm giving you a very long chapter as my apology to you for taking so long. Again, many apologies and I hope you enjoy the latest chapter!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

The streets of Paris were crowded and noisy with people's chatter as they went on with their days, not one having any idea about danger in the form of the young looking Chinese man who walked among them, head held high and sharp eyes scanning the crowd for any sign of a certain redheaded boy genius.

Black hair tied back at the nape of his neck, aside from a few pieces in the front framing his face, and sharply dressed in an expensive looking suit and sunglasses, Chase Young blended with all the other people around him, and still drew the attention of nearly everyone.

Chase ignored both the longing glances and jealous glares of those around him, and spotted a certain red haired ancient witch standing across the street, scanning the crowd as well.

"Have you found him yet?" he asked as he came up behind her.

Wuya jumped in surprise at the deep voice in her ear, and turned to face the Heylin warrior. "No," she stated, voice wavering slightly, "I've searched most of this city and yet I cannot find the boy." Chase frowned at this news, he was certain Spicer was here. Yet they had searched what felt like all of Paris for two days and there was no sign of the red headed robot maker. The dragon growled low in his throat, making Wuya's eyes widen a bit in fear. She had seen Chase angry over Jack Spicer before, but this was different. The beast within him was also angry, she could sense it, angry and desperate to find it's mate. She knew if they didn't find Spicer soon, the beast may come out and look for him itself.

* * *

><p>Kimiko stared through each shop window with starry eyes, she loved Paris! The lights, the music, the shopping was all so close by and amazing, she could hardly remember why they were here in the first place as she practically ran from shop to shop, buying all kind of cute new outfits.<p>

"Kimiko, should we not focus on finding Jack Spicer and not on shopping?" asked Omi, Dojo resting on his shoulder. "We should at least have something new to tell Raimundo and Clay when we meet with them later."

Kimiko stopped before she could enter another shop. "What? Oh, I guess you're right Omi." She held up her multiple bags and blushed a little "Sorry. I guess I got a little carried away huh?" "It is alright, this city is very overwhelming. So many people, and so many sites to see. It is truly amazing." he replied, looking around at the crowds of people. Dojo nodded "Ah, Paris, the city of love and lights. I can see why Spicer would choose to come here. It's the perfect place to get away for awhile."  
>"Yes, but we still do not know if Spicer is here. We have not seen side or rabbit of him!" Omi exclaimed. "Uh, I think you mean 'hide or hair', Omi." Kimiko corrected, to which the dragon of water replied, "That is what I said."<p>

Dojo rolled his eyes, before getting a chill run up his spine. "Hold on guys, we may have to cut the Spicer search short. I think there's a new Wu nearby about to activate!" Both Xiaolin warriors turned serious immediately. "Are you sure Dojo?" asked Kimiko. "Definitely, and it feels like a powerful one! We better find the others and tell them what's up."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Raimundo and Clay were searching the streets for signs of Jack Spicer, and they were getting nowhere. "Now if I were Spicer, where would I be in a city like this?"<p>

"Probably running his mouth and getting beat up by everyone." Raimundo sat on a bench, arms crossed and frown carved deep on his face. He was tired of wandering around in such an amazing city with so many romantic sites to see, while all Clay could focus on was finding someone who was supposed to be their enemy! And Spicer probably didn't even want to be found!

Rai knew that despite of his many failures and screw ups during battles, Jack Spicer was not a stupid guy.

If Spicer wanted to be found, he would have left better clues than his laptop and some emails between a friend. He would have done something much bigger and dramatic to get their attention than just leaving.

"Raimund, now that's not a very nice thang to say" Clay drawled. '_Though it may be true_.' He thought but kept to himself. "So? It's true. Why are we even looking for Spicer? He obviously doesn't care, or he would have left a better trail for us to follow." Clay pondered Rai's words for a moment,then said "That's why it's so strange Rai, cuz that's exactly what Jack would do." Raimundo looked at the cowboy, a confused look on his face. "What do you mean?" he asked. Clay scratched his head for a moment in thought, then said "Well think about it, Spicer's always been a bit dramatic right?" Raimundo nodded in agreement, though he was still confused. "That's why it's weird he didn't leave a trail. Just up and disappearin' ain't Jack's style, never has been. So why this time? It could be because somethin's happened to 'im." "Or he could just be up to some dirty evil tricks."Rai suggested, but Clay shook his head.

"This don't feel like a scheme partner. I may be wrong, but somethin' tells me that this ain't one a' Spicer's tricks."

Raimundo rolled his eyes at his friend. "I think you're just naive. Spicer's probably just up to something and he's not ready for us to come ruin it for him. Or maybe he just needed a break from all the fighting and bullshit! I know I could use one." Raimundo said, the last part coming out a bit grumbled and tired, "Spicer will turn up when he wants to. He's can clearly take care of himself. Hell aside from Wuya or Catnappe being around every now and again, he's practically lived alone since we've known him." Clay pondered this for a moment. "Maybe yer right Rai, but I still say we should find him and find out what's goin' on ourselves. In the meantime, this is sorta like a vacation. I mean we get to stay in a nice hotel and eat nice food-" "Yeah, while we work all day trying to find Spicer, who you would think we'd have seen by now! I mean he's not that hard to miss!"

Clay sighed, and placed a large hand on Rai's shoulder, making the Dragon of Wind, startle a bit. "Just try to stay positive ok partner? Once we find Spicer, maybe we can ask Master Fung for a day or two off from training and we can just relax." Raimundo felt his face heat up and his heart race, before quickly shrugging off Clay's hand and putting back on his cool persona, standing up from the bench. "Alright, fine. Let's find Spicer and get this done with."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Hey everyone sorry it's taken me so long, but work and then a new school year and lots of shit going on got in the way. Not sure how happy I am with this chapter but it felt like the longest one yet. I hope you all enjoy and again sorry for taking so long!


	7. Chapter 7

Night fell upon the city, and the Paris nightlife awoke as millions of light went on across the city, illuminating the streets and darkening alleys. Clubs came to life, filling with loud music and people eager to lose themselves in the hypnotic rhythms. Jack was very familiar with the particular club he was in, having been to it many of times with Trevor.

However, tonight the flashing lights, loud bass and gyrating of the crowd didn't appeal to him quite as much.

For some reason, when Trevor suggested he come with him tonight, Jack had been reluctant to go. Yes he enjoyed being with his friend, and of course he liked to come to this club, everyone was relatively friendly and the music and drinks were good. Yet he still felt like he'd rather be back at Trevor's than here. _'Maybe I'm just bored of this particular club? I mean we do come here a lot.' _But the thought of going to any club right now sounded exhausting to him. Hell just changing into his outfit for tonight had seemed exhausting.

He did look good though, the tight black leather of his pants hugged his ass just right, and the tight red shirt he wore almost matched his hair.

The goth genius stood and walked towards the offset alcove where the bar stood, Trevor's eyes following him the whole time. He loved having Jack stay with him, but it felt as if the redhead wasn't as happy about it lately as he was. The blue haired man got up and followed his friend to the bar, where Jack stood, tossing back a shot of something. "What's the matter? You aren't dancing like normal" he asked, voice raised so Jack could hear him over the pounding bass. Jack set his shot glass back down, where the bartender immediately refilled it, and turned to him. "I'm fine, I just don't feel like dancing tonight. I think I might head back." Trevor frowned at his friend's words, "Are you bored of this club? Because we can go to another one if you want." "No, it's not the club. I'm just not feeling up to all..this, tonight." Jack replied, gesturing towards the gyrating dance floor.

Trevor thought for a moment, before smiling and grabbing Jack's shot. "Wait here" he said, before tossing back the shot and heading towards the crowd of laughing and drinking people bordering the dance floor.

Jack stood at the bar and waited for Trevor to come back, ordering another drink that he quickly downed. Trevor soon returned, with another young man in tow. "Jack, this is Jean-Michel, he runs this fine establishment." Trevor said with a smile, and Jean-Michel laughed. "Please," he said in a low accented voice, "Flattery will get you everywhere. It is nice to meet you Jack." The redhead thanked whatever God there was that the bar was dimly lit enough for them not to see his whole face turn red when Jean-Michel spoke. "Likewise." he replied, taking in the Frenchman. Jean-Michel was tall, with what looked, in the club lights, like dark brown hair that reached his shoulders, and curled gently at the ends, his black shirt and jacket stretched over taut muscles. "Trevor tells me that you are not happy with my club. I'm sorry I could not, _entertain_ you Jack." Jean-Michel drawled, sending a shiver up the goth's spine. "That's not..I mean I," Jack blushed again, embarrassed that this man he just met had him so flustered. "Your club is very nice Jean-Michel, I'm just not up for the club scene tonight." He managed to pull himself together and say, hoping to save a little face.

Jean-Michel chuckled and gestured for the barman to come over, "From now on their drinks are free." the Frenchman stated. The barman nodded and refilled Jack's glass, while getting two new glasses for Trevor and Jean-Michel. "You don't have to do that," Jack said, cheeks reddened from Jean-Michel's forwardly friendly behavior, "I can pay for my drinks." "Nonsense! My club did not entertain you, so I must redeem myself somehow." the brunette said with a laugh. Trevor smiled at his friend, "Let the man treat you Jack, you deserve some good treatment in your life." Jack face flushed darker, both from the alcohol and form his friend's subliminal wording that Trevor clearly missed. But Jean-Michel did not. "Good treatment? Who would do anything but that for you Jack?" The goth genius froze, unsure of what he should say, or rather, what he could say without scaring Jean-Michel off. "His "friends" back in China," Trevor said, venom dripping from his voice at the word friends. "They treat him like shit." "Trevor." Jack said warning, ready to kick his friend in the shins and send his intoxicated ass to the ground. Jean-Michel looked mortified at the blue haired mans words. "Non non non," he said, "That is not right at all. If they are your friends they should treat you as such." He looked at Jack and took his hand, "Someone as beautiful as you should never have to know anything but kindness."

Jack's face went as red as his hair, eyes wide as he stared at the Frenchman. "I..th-thank you, Jean-Michel. You're very kind to say that, but..I'm not as good as you think. And I'm certainly not beautiful." "I must disagree with you mon nénuphar*, you are quite beautiful. Any man would be lucky to know you." Jack blushed at the nickname, 'Water lily? Hardly. Though he's awfully flirty with me. And he is cute.'

Trevor seemed to notice his friends pondering over Jean-Michel and quickly stepped up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" he said in Jack's ear, the pounding echo of the club's music almost blocking him out. Jack nodded and Trevor turned to Jean-Michel and excused both of them, before taking him towards the bathrooms at the back of the club. "So what do you think?" Trevor asked, leaning up against the dark red wall of the hallway outside the bathrooms. Jack raised an eyebrow at him. "What do I think of what?" he responded, and Trevor rolled his eyes. "Of Jean-Michel of course!" "Oh, he's very nice." His blue haired friend smirked, "And?" "And what?" "You think he's sexy don't you?" The goth's face went as red as the wall behind him. "So what if I do?" he said rolling his eyes. Trevor's smirk turned into a Cheshire grin. "Would you have sex with him?" Jack blanched at his friend's boldness, "What?! Trevor, the fuck, you can't just ask people that shit!" Rolling his eyes again, Trevor gestured towards the Frenchman back at the bar "He's interested in you, and it's obvious you want him, and you need some excitement tonight. So let's fuck him." Jack stared at him for a moment, soaking in his words. "Wait..you mean, the both of us?" he finally asked. "Yeah, I know he'd be down for it, he's into some kinky shit."

The redhead pondered this for a while, before looking at Jean-Michel who was watching them from across the room. "Are you sure he'd want it? Want..me?"

"Jack he's been undressing you with his eyes since he saw you. Trust me, he wants it." The redhead felt his face heat up again as he thought over his friend's words. "Alright," he finally said, "Let's invite him back with us." Trevor's Cheshire grin returned. "Awesome!" he yelled and practically skipped back over to Jean-Michel, who was still at the bar waiting for them. Jack rolled his eyes, Trevor could be as excitable as a five year old in a toy store when it came to sex..or really anything for that matter.

The Frenchman smiled at them as they returned. "Well hello again," he said, and leaned back against the bar. "We've decided something," Trevor said excitedly, "We want you to come back with us, to our place." Jean-Michel's lip quirked into a smirk. "Really now? And what would we be doing there?" Jack blushed, and Jean-Michel's smirk grew, the man obviously knew what they planned to do, he just wanted to see Jack flustered again. Trevor's voice lowered into a sultry tone Jack had never heard him use before, "Oh I think you know" Jean-Michel chuckled. "Oui, I do."

* * *

><p>Raimundo trudged through the dark streets alone, all the other monks asleep back at the hotel. He needed to take a walk to clear his head of the dream he'd had earlier, but it still replayed in his mind like a continuous movie.<p>

He'd been laying in bed, in the room the boys were all sharing, when he felt someone else climb onto the bed. His training would normally make him sit up and be prepared to defend himself immediately, but in the dream he couldn't move, only open his eyes and see Clay as the bigger man lay next to him and stared into his eyes. "It's just me," that southern twanged voice had said, so real it still rang through his ears. "I know," he'd replied quietly, "I've been waiting for you." Dream Clay had smiled, the image still burned in Raimundo's mind, and slid his hand oh so gently inside Raimundo's shirt, pushing the sides away to leave his chest and stomach exposed. The Brazilian's breath caught in his throat, "Clay, I need you," his voice sounded so desperate and breathy. "That's why I'm here, Raimundo." The wind dragon shuddered at the memory of that voice, so real.

Large hands trailed along cinnamon skin, pinching his nipples gently, making the Brazilian moan. "Shh, you'll wake Omi." Dream Clay said. Raimundo bit his bottom lip to keep quiet, but still moaned as the larger man continued his attack on his chest. The texan kissed him, muffling Rai's voice, and moved his hand free hand lower, slipping it inside the wind dragon's pants and rubbing him through his underwear. Raimundo arched into the hand, trying to keep quiet, to not wake the smallest monk. Omi wouldn't understand what was happening, or maybe he would. He surprised Raimundo sometimes with his understanding of things. He looked back to Clay and noticed that he was shirtless as well now, and Raimundos pants were gone. _'When did that happen?' _he thought. He didn't have a chance to ponder further, as Clay took him in his hand and stroked him, blue eyes meeting green. Rai cried out but quickly covered his mouth with his hand.

"You want me so bad don't ya Rai?" That voice still made his face heat up.

"_Yes_" he whimpered. He ran his hands over the blonde's strong chest, touching every inch of skin he could reach. Clay leaned down and began to torture his neck with his lips and teeth, leaving marks on cinnamon skin. Rai arched and struggled to hold back his moans, pleasure coursing through his body. "Clay, I-" Raimundo couldn't hold back the loud moan that escaped from his lips as his pleasure peaked, face twisting and eyes screwing shut.

When he opened his eyes again, Clay was gone, and the room was silent aside from soft snoring to his left. It took him a moment to realize it had all been a dream, and then his mind cleared and the happiness he felt before was ripped from his body. He needed to get the dream out of his head, forget all the feelings he'd felt during the dream, get that voice out of his head.

So here he was, walking the dark streets, hoping to forget, yet it seemed impossible.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Long chapter is long as fuck. Speaking of fuck, get ready for more of it in the next chapter! I wanted to put it in this chapter but it was already super long by the time I was done with the Raimundo's dream part and I decided to leave it on this little cliffhanger. This chapter was weird because I started it to distract myself from the bad shit happening at the time. My stepdad passed away on September 25, 2015, and I went home for a week to help my mom. I started this chapter because I needed something to keep myself busy with when I wasn't helping with arraignments or meeting with family. So if it seems a little rambly and weird I'm sorry. <strong>

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter and I'll start work on the next real soon! Oh and if any of you have any ideas for a cool new Wu I could put in, let me know. I have an idea for the Wu but I'm open to suggestions from you guys. **

*****Note: my french is very rusty and this may not be the exact translation.


End file.
